The Island – Battle Field
by CandyMaria
Summary: Ep. 4x10, and its AU from there on. What if Cosima and Charlotte had taken the cure at the Revival village and tried to run away, because they knew that they were going to be used as experiment? What if they got lost while trying to escape and found an injured Sarah? What if the other sisters were brought to the island too? How will they escape and how injured Sarah really is?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sorry about any English mistakes, it's not my first language! Also, this is my first Orphan Black story, so if you want me to keep writing, please review! Takes place in the episode 10 from season 4, and its AU from there.

"C'mon Charlotte, we need to go" Cosima said to her younger clone sister. They were in the Revival village, but Cosima knew it wasn't a good idea to stay there. Delphine had warned her about the place a few days ago, when they first arrived. Delphine told Cosima where the cure was and told her to try to escape after her and Charlotte had taking it. So that's what she did. Two days after taking the cure, and having ministered it on the little girl, they had already felt the difference in their health and Cosima knew it was the right time to try and find the boat, so they could go back home.

They were walking for a long time in the snow, late at night, and decided to find a place to rest for a little bit. "I think we're lost again" the girl said, tired, while Cosima tried to warm her.

"No, we'll find our way. You'll see" she tried to reassure her, but as she looked around, she also felt scared. It was so cold, but it was also very late, she knew they couldn't keep walking in the dark, or they would just loose themselves more. The little girl was freezing tough. Cosima looked around her, and found a couple of rocks at a distance, that could protect them better from the wind. "C'mon Char, let's sit close to those rocks, we will be better protected there" she said and them both got up.

After walking for a couple of minutes, Charlotte felt something sticky under her foot, and stopped. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ewww, Cos! What's that?" she asked, not seeing very well in the dark. Cosima moved closer to where the girl was and looked closely, pointing her flashlight at the ground. It looked like… _blood_.

"What the f…" she stopped herself from cursing in front of the girl. She felt a cold in her belly, what if someone was chasing them? She looked around and found more blood ahead. She was not the strongest clone, she was the smartest. In other moments, she would just find another place to stay safe, but something about that moment gave her a courage she usually didn't have. She followed the blood puddles, holding Charlotte strongly by the hand. A minute after, she saw a glimpse of someone. "Who's there?" she said, but had no response

"I think they need help" the girl said, and they kept going. Once closer to the figure, they found someone just so similar to Cosima. What?

"Sarah?" Cosima asked, the realization hitting her: her sister was there and she was bleeding. She was hurt. The fear and all the precaution going away instantly, Cosima released little Charlotte's hand and ran to her sister's side, kneeling by her side, trying to access the situation "Sarah? Hey, c'mon look at me" she said to the unconscious clone. Cosima shot the light from the only flashlight they were able to take with them, to her sister. She saw her face extremely pale and covered in blood, she was holding her leg with both hands with a pained expression. Cos looked at the leg, and saw even more blood, and a terrible injury. Sarah had tried to control the bleeding, but it wasn't a hundred percent successful. The snow under Sarah was pure red, how long she as there for? Cosima put her hand at Sarah's face, turning to look at her "C'mon sis, wake up for me yeah?"

Sarah listened to a voice so far away. At first, she felt the need to get up and protect herself, but then she listened again _"C'mon sis, wake up for me yeah?"_. It was Cosima, her sister, she wasn't alone anymore. _Fuck_ , Cosima shouldn't be there, it was too cold for her, she was sick! With those thoughts, Sarah forced herself to open her eyes, to make sure her sister was safe. "Cos?" was all she could manage to say at first

"Yeah, it's me, it's me" she said, getting emotional and releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlotte asked

"She's hurt baby, we need to help her feel better, so we can all go home together ok?" she said and the girl nodded

"Cos, you… you" the punk girl tried to say

"Shh, save your breath please" Cosima said. She knew by now that Sarah didn't have any life-threatening injury, but she had a very deep injury in her thigh and others in her face. She was too weak, because she had lost too much blood, Cosima didn't know for how long her sister was bleeding, but she could see it was for more than two days, and that was a lot. That meant she was probably in the cold for all that time, and also without having anything to eat, and without care which meant that her injury could be getting infected. It didn't look good at all.

"No, you… sick. Too cold for... you" Sarah said, between breaths. Cosima had never seen her so vulnerable, and it scared the hell out of her. Even so, she had to smile at her sister, because even in that situation Sarah was still thinking about other people.

"I'm fine, don't need to worry" she said smiling, and saw Sarah trying to seat, so she could look better at her sister. Cosima helped her "Here let me help you, c'mon" she said, and then took a thin blanket she had brought with her, putting on her sister's body "You need to get warm" she said rubbing Sarah's arms and then cleaning a little of the blood off her face

"Cos, seriously" Sarah said again, now a little more conscious "You need to take care, please"

"She's right Sarah" Charlotte said, and then the punk clone noticed she was there. "We took the cure, and it is working! Better each day, right Cos?"

"Right" Cosima said smiling at the girl

"Oh, hey you" Sarah said "So good to find some good company then" she said smiling, and the girl laughed. Cosima was not fooled by her sister's attempt to smooth the air and took a bottle of water from the bag. She had packed the essentials for her and Charlotte, and was trying no to use the items, scared that they would be lost for too long. But Sarah needed, nothing could be more important than that right now.

"Here, take a sip" she said putting the bottle at Sarah's mouth. Sarah wanted to complain and to say something like _'I can drink by myself'_ or something like that, but she was so grateful to feel the water in her mouth, that she just took what she could.

"Thanks, _sestra_ " she said and looked at Cosima, who was looking at her with worried eyes. "Hey, it's fine, don't worry" she said.

"Oh yeah, just great! What happened? We need to take you out of here right now" Cosima said, not giving up on the worry she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then again, Sarah knew her sister was right, she felt pretty fucked up. And if she had one sister who she could not fool, it was Cosima.

"Rachel happened" Sarah answered simply

"What? But, why are you even here?"

"I came to find you, of course" Sarah said, in a nonsense tone. "When we lost contact, I knew something was wrong, so I came to find you and take you home. But I found Rachel first, and she was freaking crazy. Even more than usual"

"Yeah, tell me about it" Cosima said "And you're right. We need to get out of here, but first I need to take care of your injuries" she said, looking at them carefully, "I'll go back to the camp to take what I need"

"No, we can't go back" Charlotte intervened

"Char, it's fine. No one will see me, promise" Cosima said, feeling Sarah's forehead. She was hot, it gave Cosima even more fear of an infection

"The hell you will. No way, you can get lost alone. No, you stay"

"I'm sorry, who said you are in charge here?" Cosima asked, half annoyed, half smirking at her sister protective way

"Cos, we really can't afford to get lost from each other right now" Sarah said, closing her eyes briefly, the pain all over her body taking its toll on her again

"But…"

"No!" she said, looking at her geek sister again "I've been here for four days, we can wait a little more. We'll be home soon, and then I'll let you do whatever you want alright?" Cosima took a breath, listening to the unique voice of her sister, marked with that British accent that she grew to love so much, and realized that Sarah was right. But it pained her to know that her sister was hurt and alone for all those days, that was when she went to the Revival tribe.

"Right, ok" was all she said at first. She looked at Sarah's leg again and noticed that it was still dropping a little of blood. It must have been really deep, she thought.

"Cos, I'm cold" little Charlotte said. Of course, Cosima was so absorbed in Sarah's surprising situation, that she forgot about the little one. She looked at her, trying to figure out what to do

"C'mon little one, seat here" Sarah said, pointing at her side. The girl did as she was told, and Sarah took the blanket Cosima had given her, to put on Charlotte. It wasn't big enough to cover them both.

"Here Char" Cosima said, taking a cereal bar from her bag "Eat this ok? It's alright, we'll be out of here soon"

"Okay" she said.

"Now, let me see what I can do here" the scientist said, taking the piece of fabric that Sarah had used to try to stop the bleeding from her thigh, and saw the punk girl tremble a little. She knew her sister well enough to know she wouldn't confess, but at that moment she knew she was suffering with a lot of pain. She didn't say anything about it though, she knew Sarah was uncomfortable enough. Cosima took the bottle of water to clean the wound a little

"Oi, what you're doing?" Sarah asked, when she saw Cosima motioning to drop the water on her leg

"We need to clean this up Sarah"

"Oh no, we need to have something to drink sis, you can't just waste your water like that" Cosima looked at her. She knew she was right, but she needed to do _something_. And the only source of water near them was the ocean, which wouldn't do any favors to the injury.

"God, you are the most difficult patient ever you know?!" Cosima said in an exasperated tone, making Sarah laugh a little "Oh you think it's funny!" she said, getting the piece of fabric again, and tying up around the wound strongly

"Ouch!" Sarah couldn't keep from saying, it hurt too much

"I'm happy we found you Sarah" Charlotte said, before Cosima could say anything about Sarah's demonstration of pain. Both of them looked at the little girl, who snuggled to Sarah's side, resting her head on her shoulder. "It's good to be around family, even if it's here" she said, and both woman smiled. Sarah comforted the girl on her lap

"You're dam right kiddo" she said "It's great to be with our family. Now, sleep ok? We need to rest, so we can go home as soon as possible" she said, caressing the girl's braided hair. Almost instantly, the girl fell asleep in Sarah's lap, and the woman got emotional. Cosima gave up on trying to treat Sarah's wounds, and seated closer to her other side, noticing Sarah's eyes on the verge of tears

"Where is she?" Cosima asked, while getting the other blanket she had packed, to try to share with Sarah, already knowing that her sister was thinking about Kira

"I don't know. My battery died when I tried calling S, and they were caught"

"What you mean caught?" Cos asked, after putting the blanket on them, not covering either of them completely, and looked at her sister's eyes

"I'm not sure. It seems like Ferdinand found our shelter and got to them. But I couldn't ask nothing more" she said sadly

"We'll find them, don't worry" Cos said smiling a little, and resting her head on Sarah's shoulder

"Tell me something interesting" Sarah asked quietly, needing to forget about her situation for a while

"Delphine was here" Cosima blurted out

"What? How, when? Is she…" Sarah asked confused and Cosima started to explain everything that happened. They talked about Delphine, and about the cure. Cosima said at least five more times that she had taking it, and that she was feeling much better, not completely cured, but almost there. She told about Westmoreland, about Susan, and in the middle of one of those stories, she noticed Sarah had falling asleep too. Cosima then looked at both of her sister clones and wondered about how crazy her life was. She then focused on Sarah's bruised and bloodied face and felt scared. They loved each other so much, and Sarah was always the strong and protective one. Even though Sarah used to say that she couldn't do it without Cosima, Cosima herself knew that she could never keep fighting without Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Ep. 4x10, and its AU from there on. What if Cosima and Charlotte had taken the cure at the Revival village and tried to run away, because they knew that they were going to be used as experiment? What if they got lost while trying to escape and found an injured Sarah? What if the other sisters were brought to the island too? How will they escape and how injured Sarah really is?

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N:** Sorry about any English mistakes, it's not my first language! Also, this is my first Orphan Black story, so if you want me to keep writing, please review! Takes place in the episode 10 from season 4, and its AU from there.

* * *

Cosima welcomed the dark soon after her sister fell asleep, but awaked soon after that, worried. She remembered that Sarah haven't eaten anything, and she needed to do something about that. She looked around and saw the two clones still sound asleep. It was almost morning, and the sky was already lighter, so Cosima could see how bad Sarah really looked. She saw her sister's bruises and her broken hand, that she hadn't noticed before. Looking around, she felt her stomach turn at the color of the snow beside them, especially around Sarah: it was pure red. She didn't feel the best either, with the low temperature, she felt her cough coming back, but tried to breath slowly, so it would go away.

"Sarah" she said, shaking her shoulder slightly, but her clone didn't stir. Cosima, then, took the part of the blanket that was covering her, from her body, to cover her sister fully, and got up. She wanted to see where they were, but all she saw was snow and trees. Not a sign of the river or the boat. She didn't know where to go, and now she didn't even know how to go anywhere, with Sarah in that state. She turned to her sisters again, covering Charlotte up and feeling if she was cold, but she was fine. When she went back to Sarah's side, she took a look at her leg injury, with more clarity. That's when she felt a shiver thru all her body. It was a deep gap, that was still bleeding a little, because it was too deep. It was yellow at the outside, dripping pus, and that was a terrible sign. At that point she was certain that if she ripped her sister's pants, around the wound, it would be extremely irritated and red. It was, without a doubt, infected. She, then, remembered that Sarah was warm to the touch the night prior, and felt her forehead again. She was burning up. That cold feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. How they were going to get away from there? Now more than before, they desperately _needed_ to go home. Sarah needed to go home.

"Are you worried?" she heard Charlotte's little voice asking. She raised her eyes to look at the girl, and saw her little eyes looking curious at her, sleepily.

"Oh, good morning there sunshine" she said smiling at the girl "How did you sleep?"

"Fine" she said, rubbing her eyes, and seating "You didn't answer me" Cosima nodded and looked back at Sarah

"Yeah Char, I'm a little concerned. But today we'll find that boat, right?" Charlotte, who was very smart for her age, looked at Sarah also, and answered seriously

"We have to. Right?" Cosima just nodded, not wanting to show how bad the situation actually was. "I need to pee"

"Okay, you can go there, beside that tree, ok?" Cosima said, showing her a tree that wasn't so far away, so she could keep an eye on her "Go, and then we will get you something to eat alright?"

"Yeah" the girl said, getting up with Cosima's help, because of her malformed leg. When the girl excused herself, Cosima turned to Sarah, putting her hands on her face. Just the fact that the punk clone sister wasn't awake yet, was a sign of how bad she was feeling. Sarah was a light sleeper, especially after all that clone story. She was always alert, always defensive.

"Hey, Sarah, time to get up" she said, and got no reaction. The heat from Sarah's skin warming her hands. She brushed a strand of hair from her face, and tried again "Please _sestra_ , wake up now" Cosima said, caressing her face now. Sarah started to stir, but it was so difficult to open her eyes!

"Kira" she said, trying to open her eyes. "Don't, don't go" she said again

"Shhh, it's okay, it's me!" Cosima said, "Wake up sis, I'm here"

"Cos" Sarah said, now looking at her. She was confused, her head was so heavy. What was going on? Keeping her eyes open was an incredibly hard task to do. She felt numb, where was she? She put her hand in Cosima's hand, to feel that she was real, but even that was hard to do. Her hands were trembling so much!

"Yeah, it's me. It's okay" Cosima said, noticing Sarah's efforts, and holding her hand, giving a little kiss in it. She was so hot, but was trembling like she was freezing, and Cosima was recognizing her symptoms and was afraid that her infection was already spreading thru all her body. She felt useless, she knew how to help her, but didn't have anything to do it the right way.

"What happened? Where?" the confusion in Sarah's mind was concerning enough, but what alarmed Cosima even more, was that the woman stopped talking and made a funny face, obviously about to get sick. Cosima acted fast, and helped her sister to turn aside, just in time to throw up at the floor next to her. Charlotte came back in time to see her clone gagging, and understood why Cosima was so worried before

"What happened?" She asked, while Cosima helped Sarah to return to her previous position.

"Char, please hand me the bottle of water?" Cosima asked, without answering her, but the girl didn't say anything and just did what she was asked to. Cosima put the bottle at Sarah's mouth, who welcomed the liquid once more. "There you go, easy" Cosima said, noticing that Sarah was getting more alert.

"Cos, I'm sorry" she said in a raspy voice

"None of that! There's nothing to be sorry for" Cosima said. "Here, drink a little more" she said, giving her more water, while she checked the symptoms in her head. 1) pus; 2) redness; 3) strong pain; 4) fever; 5) weakness; 6) nausea; 7) vomit; 8) tremors; 9) shivers; 10) change in the level of consciousness. She was missing just a few more, to have all the symptoms of a Septicemia. She put her hand at Sarah's chest, and felt her heart beatings fast and almost out of control. Another symptom checked, tachycardia.

"Thanks" Sarah said, with a raspy voice, after drinking the water. "Are we going already?" she said, trying to stay strong, and seem normal.

"I don't know, do you feel ok to go?" Cosima asked, while she gave one cereal bar for Charlotte and started opening one to Sarah.

"Sure, let's go"

"You need to eat this before we go" Cosima said, not being fooled by Sarah's attempt to look fine, and giving her sister the cereal bar.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Sarah asked, and Cosima rolled her eyes at her. Luckily, she had two more bars, and took one to herself, before Sarah started to complain about how Cosima needed to take care. The three of them eat in silence for a while, each one of them trying to stay strong. That's until Cosima notice that Sarah wasn't really eating much and was almost falling asleep again.

"Hey, Sarah" she said, getting her sister's attention "Why don't you tell me what you were dreaming about?" Sarah looked at her, trying to concentrate and, then, the images went back to her.

"Kira, she was calling me" she said, looking at her cereal bar, thinking about her child. How did things got so screwed up? She was lost in this island, while her daughter and her mom were in the hands of some maniac. She needed to go back to them. "We need to go Cos" she said, feeling determined by thinking about Kira's and Mrs. S's situation. Before Cosima could answer, Sarah leaned on the rock beside her, putting all her weight on it, to get up

"Sarah, are you sure?" Cosima asked, getting up quickly, and helping her stand

"Yeah, c'mon, it's okay" she answered, looking at Charlotte who looked scared. Cosima asked the little one to gather their things, and they started walking in search of the boat, once again. Sarah took a tree branch to lean on, so she would not lean on Cosima

"Be careful with that thing" Cosima said but let her do it her way. She knew how stubborn Sarah could be. Besides, she was also tired.

Sarah felt terrible. Her leg wasn't moving when her brain commanded her to, and it was hurting like hell! Her other leg was trembling, and to walk was proving to be almost impossible right now. To help, she could only use her healthy hand to held the branch, the other was too sensible, she couldn't move it. Besides that, she had injuries on her back, where Rachel hit her hard again and again, and Cosima didn't even know that. Her head was heavy, she was trembling with cold and sweating with fever. Between one step and another, it was a new fight, and she felt her eyes almost closing, as if her body was ready to give up trying. But she couldn't give up. She wouldn't.

"Are you okay?" Cosima asked, noticing how Sarah would stop to recompose herself "We can take a break" she offered after a few minutes searching

"No, it's fine. I want to get the hell out of here" she was restless and a survivor, Cosima already knew that. So, she kept going with all her strength. All that strength didn't last for long tough. An hour after, they had to make a stop. Charlotte was tired, and cold, and Sarah was barely sustaining her weight alone. They sat under a huge tree, where the snow was not so thick. Cosima helped Charlotte to get comfortable, with one of the blankets, because she was complaining a lot of being too cold. When she looked at her side, Sarah had already seated on the floor, with her back leaned against the tree trunk. She knew, as the great scientist she was, that Sarah's condition was about to get worse and that she needed immediate treatment. Cosima couldn't even understand how her sister could manage to walk at all, most of the patients in her stage of Septicemia couldn't even stay awake. Even worse with that kind of injury, that by seeing how Sarah would drag her leg, Cosima was also worried that it could have hit a nerve or something. Cosima kneeled beside Sarah, who had her eyes closed. She was sweating a lot, and all her body was shaking.

"Hey there" she said, getting her sister's attention. She noticed that her breath was labored, a new symptom. Sarah wasn't asleep, and Cosima could see that, but she didn't open her eyes to look at Cosima either. "Can't you hear me, or are you just ignoring me just because?" she asked, trying to joke with her sister and lighten the mood. Sarah smiled a little, but still didn't opened her eyes. They were too heavy.

"I can't hear you" she said anyway, making both Cosima and Charlotte laugh

"That's silly, so how did you know what to answer?" the little one asked, still enjoying the silliness in the situation, but Cosima wasn't laughing anymore. It was because she noticed that Sarah's smile vanished so fast, and a pained expression followed while she embraced her middle.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked. Cosima was so sadly used to be the one who had to answer those questions, that she didn't realize how hard it was for those people asking it. Did her family always felt like she was feeling right now? Worrying about her, feeling helpless and extremely scared, while she was so sick? God, she hoped not, because right now she felt like it was way worse then the disease itself. "Sarah, where it hurts?" she tried again, worried because she already knew that Sarah felt pain in her leg, and her head, but she was holding her middle, so it could mean that the Septicemia was getting worse and affecting some organ in that area.

"Cos, I don't know" Sarah answered, clearly confused, still with her eyes closed. Cosima didn't know what to do, there wasn't much she could do actually. In the verge of tears by seeing her, once so strong, sister like this, she reached for the other blanket and did the only thing she could think of in the moment. She seated next to Sarah, putting the cover around her, and taking her to laid in her lap, so she could comfort her. Sarah didn't fight it, she just felt the warm embrace, and stood still.

"It's okay, we're almost there" Cosima said, more to herself than anything "We'll be home soon"

"Kira" Sarah all but whispered and Cosima took a deep breath. She needed to take them out of there. In a few minutes, Sarah was asleep in her lap, and she was relieved, because she didn't seem to be suffering as much this way.

"What about the boat?" Charlotte asked. Cosima knew that they should be going now, while it was still day, but she didn't have the heart to wake Sarah.

"We'll find it, don't worry. Or maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we'll need to go back to the village" she said, her voice low

"But aunty Delphine said we couldn't. They'll not let us leave never again!"

"I know, but it may be the only way to make Sarah get some treatment" she said and the girl eyed her scared "Don't worry, we'll only do it if there's no other way"

"But then? We'll stay here forever?" Charlotte asked with trembling voice

"No, of course not" Cosima tried to sheer her up "We'll stay until Sarah feels better. And then, she will have the perfect plan for us to go home, that's what she does, right?" the little girl only nodded, and leaned her head at Cosima's shoulder. Cosima kissed her head, and then looked at her sister, still sleeping in her lap, trembling and still so hot. As the time passed, she knew that Sarah's chances of getting to the boat and still take all the trip back home were very slim. She needed to make a choice, that none of her clone sister would like, but it was the best thing to go back to the village.

Just as she was considering that thought, she heard some noises. It was like footsteps, she knew someone was getting closer to them. Cosima took a long and deep breath, after motioning to Charlotte to stay quiet, and got up, taking Sarah out of her lap gently. "Shh, stay here" she whispered to the little girl, and got up to see who it was. At first, she didn't see anyone, so she took one step ahead. That's when she felt a hand in her mouth, keeping her from screaming.


End file.
